Chrono Days Adventures
by CoralineGrace
Summary: Story is based off the flash game by pacthesis called Chrono Days. Saige gets lost in a town 100 years before her time. Chapters include her growing relationships with people from both era's. Starring Teddy.
1. How it began

Chrono Days Adventures

Starring Teddy and Saige

Chapter One

How it all began

"Hey, Saige!" A familiar voice called out, the sound echoing down the crowded hall. A teenage girl a few paces ahead stopped and turned her head towards the direction of the voice. Making his way quickly towards her was her best friend, Theodore Emmick, more commonly known as 'Teddy'. She waited for him to catch up, frowning slightly as she took in his attire. Over the school uniform all students were expected to wear at Renton High Teddy had pulled over an electric blue hoodie, his tie hanging over the front and onto the head of a cat that was stitched on the fabric of the jacket.

"What are you wearing?" Saige questioned before Teddy had time to say anything. He looked down briefly and shrugged, looking back to her with a half-smile.

"It's my new hoodie; Landon found it at a half-price shop plaza over in Cigam. It's cool, huh?" He answered with a grin and started walking, jerking his head for Saige to follow. "So, are you doing anything today?"

"It's a school night," Saige answered, knowing it wouldn't matter to Teddy. He rolled his eyes in response. "There is a math test tomorrow, too, remember?"

"Aw, don't tell me you're actually going to study for that?" Teddy asked good-naturedly. When she gave him a determined look, he just shook his head and continued. "Well, anyway, you know that time hole that opened up in the sky a while back? Landon finally finished perfecting the Time Jumper! I wanna go test it out, come with me to the lab? I'll never be let in any other way. Come on, it won't take long!"

Saige sighed as she thought it over. It would be nice to see Teddy's older brother, Landon. It'd been a couple weeks since she'd last gotten the chance to spend some time with him. Besides, time travel did sound pretty interesting. On the other hand, the next day was Friday and she would have plenty of time over the weekend to check out the Time Jumper and visit wit Landon.

"Let's just wait for tomorrow," She finally answered Teddy as they walked through the front doors of the school. Teddy stopped in his tracks and gave her his best puppy dog eyes, even puckering out his lower lip and shaking a strand of blonde hair into his face, half covering one bright blue eye. Saige felt a strange little thump in her chest and before she even knew what she was saying, she had agreed to go to the lab that day.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Teddy exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air and taking off at a run to his bike, smiling broadly. Saige rolled her eyes, amused at his never-ending energy. He was a lot different than Landon, who was always calm and collected. It was a good contrast, she had decided, but had never been able to pick which of the two she preferred. As children, the three of them had been best friends and were nearly inseparable. But ever since she and Teddy had entered High School, Landon had closed up and focused on his work. Saige understood why, but she always felt a little sad to see those happy childhood days gone.

At least Teddy and I are still close, she thought to herself as she positioned herself on the handle bars of his bike. The ride to the lab where Landon worked wasn't far and the sun was shining brightly. Saige closed her eyes and turned her face up to the sun, enjoying the warm rays. Summer was approaching quickly and she could hardly wait. Teddy peddled faster in anticipation, causing the breeze to whip Saige's silvery hair back and into his face. Shaking her locks out of his eyes, he laughed and rested his chin on her shoulder for a better view of where he was going. Before he was ready, they had arrived at the lab and were entering the large white and blue building. The receptionist nodded to them, motioning them towards the elevator. She must have recognized Teddy as Landon's kid brother. Saige rarely came to the lab, and she didn't think Teddy came regularly either. It was kind of a scary place, Saige thought, and would prefer to avoid it all together. But since Landon spent his days here, it had to be somewhat safe.

"Here, I'll go in first and break him in, make sure he is in a good mood," Teddy told Saige, pausing before the door to Landon's lab. With enthusiasm, he threw open the heavy door and strutted in.

"Landon! What's up, my brother?" He asked loudly, causing Landon to jump and spin around. In his hands he held a delicate bracelet, one that had resemblance to a wrist-watch.

"How did you get in here?" Landon asked quietly, steading himself and giving his little brother a mild glare. He really wasn't in the mood for Teddy's nonsense that afternoon. He'd been hard at work and was nearly ready to go home.

"The receptionist recognized me. I heard you finished the Time Jumper, can we test it out?" Teddy replied, wandering over to a machine and looking at it, debating if it was the Time Jumper.

"Stay away from that and no, you cannot test it out. I am sending it off to a safe… wait, we?" Landon stopped himself abruptly and turned his attention back to the door, where Saige stood quietly. His eyes got a little wider when he realized Saige had been there the whole time. She waved at him in greeting.

"S-Saige, I didn't know you were there. Sorry. Uh, it's nice to see you," Landon muttered and took a moment to regain composure before turning back to Teddy, who had been fiddling with switches on the machine. Fortunately for Landon, the machine was unplugged and could do no harm.

"Theodore, I told you stay away from that," Landon reminded him calmly.

"It's Teddy, Teddy!" Teddy demanded, turning around and crossing his arms over his neon hoodie. Landon held up his hands in a gesture of mock surrender.

"Fine. But anyway, I'm sorry to disappoint you two, but the Time Jumper is going to be tested in a safe and controlled environment. I'm not even sure if-"

"Come on, please? Saige really, really wanted too…" Teddy cut in, trailing off and nudging Saige. Blushing, she nodded her agreement but inside wished that Teddy wouldn't drag her into things like that. Landon hesitated, looking at Saige.

"W-well, I guess… if you really wanted too, it could be a secret," He finally decided, and slowly handed over the bracelet he was holding to her. Teddy looked at it in surprise.

"That's it?" He asked in distaste. He'd been expecting a large, shiny machine with a lot of buttons and gadgets. Not some wrist-watch. Landon only nodded and carefully strapped it to Saige's wrist.

"Hold onto Teddy and don't ever press the- Whoa, hey, stop!" Landon began explaining, until a bright flash of white shot out from the Time Jumper. Saige squeaked in surprise and began tugging at bracelet. She faintly heard the shouts from both Landon and Teddy, telling her to stop what she was doing, to take it off and to come back, but she had no control. Then, as quick as it had appeared, the white flash was gone and Saige was blinking the spots from her eyes. A sinking feeling of dread and fear crept into her as her eyes adjusted and took in her new surroundings. She was standing at what seemed to be an abandoned train station. The style and make of the station house told her that she was many years into the past. Saige tried to remain calm, but her thumping heart was causing her to panic. Terrified, she began to study the Time Jumper. After only a few moments, she noticed a button on the top that read, "RETURN" in bright white letters. Taking a deep breath, Saige pressed it and crossed her fingers. Nothing happened. No bright flash of white, no fading of her surroundings, nothing. Taking another deep breath to keep from hyperventilating, she began to frantically mash buttons in attempt to get back.

"Ugh! This stupid thing broke!" She finally gave up, screaming in a fury of emotions. Would she be stuck here forever? Would she ever return home or see Teddy or Landon again? Blinking back hot tears, she took a shaky breath.

"What stupid thing broke?" A male voice behind her questioned, and Saige jumped a foot into the air.

"G-gyah!" She exclaimed, turning with wide eyes to peer behind her. Leaning against the side of the station house was a man, arms crossed over his tan suit jacket. Saige stared at him, stunned. He looked like someone right out of a movie! Perfectly combed dark red hair, nice casual suit and jacket, complete with a pocket watch chain hanging from his breast pocket. Blue eyes stared out from wire-rimmed glasses as he stared back at Saige.

"I didn't mean to startle you," The man quickly added. "What's your name?"

"S-Saige," Saige answered wearily. "My name is Saige."

"Nathan, pleased to meet you," The man, Nathan, replied with a smile. He gave her a look up and down and frowned. "Those are some odd clothing you have on there, may I ask what city you come from?"

"Well, I come from Renton but…" Saige trailed off, suddenly having no idea if Renton even existed in this era.

"But, this is Renton," Nathan commented, his frown deepening.

"I'm from the future," Saige answered dryly, expecting laughter and directions to the nearest loony bin.

"Ah, that makes sense," Nathan answered easily, giving a smile. Saige gaped at him in shock. Was everyone from the past this trusting? "Now, as to my first question, what stupid thing has broken?"

"Uh, m-my Time Jumper," Saige replied lamely, holding out the bracelet in her palm to him. "It transported me here with no warning and I have no idea how to get back."

"Hmm, very interesting," Nathan mumbled, plucking the Time Jumper from her hand and inspecting it. "I may be able to figure this contraption out, you see, I'm somewhat of a mechanic. I specialize in clocks but this couldn't be too much different."

"You could really do that?" Saige exclaimed, shocked. This guy was a genius if he managed to fix it!

"I could certainly try," Nathan assured her with a friendly tone. "Let's head over to my shop where my tools are. I'll need every bit of equipment I can spare for this project!"

Saige agreed and the couple made their way through the homey little town. She was finding it hard to believe that this old-fashioned, sweet city was really the busy, loud Renton of the future.

I guess a lot can change over the course of so many years, Saige said to herself in wonder. Instead of large towering buildings and rows of compact houses, the streets were lined with little shacks and humble cottages. Grass and flowers grew in the dirt road and people milled about idly. Blushing from all the curious glances that she was receiving, Saige kept her eyes to the ground and followed Nathan's lead until they reached a small home just east of the train station. Nathan lead her through his tidy house, which had various clocks strewn everywhere, and into a back room that was set up like a work room, with specific shelves for tools and wood.

"Let's take a look at this Time Jumper, say we?" He asked, and laid it out on a small stool. Many minutes past as he tinkered with it and Saige felt herself getting sleepy. Muffling a yawn, she shook her head in attempts to bring revival to her thoughts. Nathan looked up from his work, noticing the yawn.

"This is going to take a while yet, I'm probably going to have to take it apart. Why don't you go up stairs to the spare bedroom and take a nap?" He offered to her kindly, and Saige couldn't help but blush.

This is a really bad idea. Who knows who he is? Sleeping in a strange man's house is a bad, bad idea. But I guess I have no other choice… The inner battle of Saige's thoughts raged in her ears, but she found herself thanking him and excusing herself from the room to wander up stairs. In a short time she had located the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. It was so soft and comfy and the pillow stuffed with feathers!

"Whew, time travel sure wipes a girl out…" Saige mumbled sleepily before drifting into a deep sleep.


	2. Day One

Chapter Two

Day One

_The breeze ruffled my hair and carried the sweet scent of blooming spring flowers. I opened my eyes and giggled just for the fun of it. I smiled at the boy across from me and he smiled back._

"_Hey, Saige," He said, his child voice so sweet. "I have an idea! Let's get married when we're older."_

"_W-why?" I asked, finishing the crown of flowers and placing it on my head._

"_Because then we can play together forever!" He answered, laughing, and held out his pinky to me. It was our tradition. A pinky promise could never, ever break. I laughed back at him and intertwined my finger with his. It was official._

Saige opened her eyes and glanced around the small room. For a moment, her body went into shock. Where was she? Then she remembered. She was in the past, at a clock-makers house in Renton. Sitting up with a yawn, she thought back to her dream. It was a memory she had of her and Teddy as children, playing in her backyard like they always did. She had forgotten about the promise they made when they were six to get married.

Why did I think of that now? Saige wondered silently as she stretched and blinked her eyes to rid herself of the sleep. Strange. I bet he doesn't even remember that.

Something caught her eye at the foot of the bed. A rust colored over-coat was laying over the edge of the bed, along with a simple purple dress and some tan shoes. She inspected them curiously, figuring that Nathan had left them there for her. A note pinned to the coat informed her it was a correct assumption, and she quickly changed into them. Once her own clothes had been neatly folded on the bed, she slipped from the bedroom and padded quietly down the wooden steps of the staircase. A look out the window showed to Saige it was around late afternoon, and a glance into the living room of the house revealed a sleeping Nathan, crashed on the old sofa. He must have taken a break from working on the Time Jumper and dozed off, she decided.

_Oh well, I'll let him rest. I think I'll go exploring while he naps_, Saige thought to herself and headed towards the door. As a second thought, she quietly darted back to Nathan's shop and fastened her Time Jumper back on. No use in leaving it unattended, especially since she didn't know what kind of person Nathan was. She didn't dare press any buttons though, she would wait for Nathan to wake up first. Returning to the door, and pushed it open and stepped out onto the grass that sided the road. She stood surveying the scene of the city, deciding where to go first. The first place that came to mind was to revisit the nice little train station she had first arrived at. Quietly humming, she set off towards the west, trotting along the dirt path and waving hello to the odd person wandering about the streets.

Before she knew it, Saige was lost. And it was getting dark. There was no way she was going to the train station that night. Actually, without help, there was no way she was getting back to Nathan's that night.

_I'm just as bad as Teddy… Teddy! I bet he's worried sick! Well, serves him right, he got me into this whole mess…_ Saige silently conversed with herself. She balled her hands up into fists, but her anger at Teddy was fleeting and soon she broke down into just missing him. Would she ever even get back? Maybe Nathan has finished the Time Jumper. _Maybe when –if- I get back, I can go right home! I'll ask for directions._

Saige stopped and looked around. She caught sight of a warehouse with its lights on. Maybe she'd check there. Someone had to know the way, at least to that part of town.

"Uh, h-hello?" She called out timidly, not seeing anyone at first. But then a body stood up from where it had been laying on the ground and looked her over. The person, what looked to be a boy in his late teens, had on scrubby work gloves and was holding a large wrench. For a moment, he reminded her of someone from a horror movie, but she quickly shoved the thought from her mind.

"Um, hi," Saige greeted him, walking a little further into the warehouse.

"Hi," The boy replied after a long, agonizing pause. "Do you need something?"

"Me? Oh, I, uh, was just…" Saige trailed off, taken off guard by the boy's abruptness.

"If you got something to say, say it," He grunted to her, still staring. "Do you mind, I'm kind of busy here."

"Oh! I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" Saige quickly apologized, then felt stupid for asking the question that followed. Obviously she was being a bother.

"Well, you being here is kinda distracting…" He muttered and turned his back to her. It was then she noticed the small aircraft behind him. Various parts lay strewn about and the grease stains on the boy's clothes shouted loud and clear that he was indeed busy.

"What are you doing?" Saige let her curiosity get the better of her and walked a little closer.

"What's it look like I'm doing, I'm fixing a plane," He snapped, falling to his knees to inspect something. "Why are you still here?"

"I-I'm sorry! Am I not allowed to be here?" Saige quickly retorted, feeling greatly offended. Maybe she ought to just go find the service of someone else.

"Well, no but…" The boy trailed off with a glare. "Look, can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can, actually. I need directions; I'm new and kind of lost. I was trying to get to the train station, but ended up here. I'm staying at a clock-makers house just east," She explained in a rush, stopping finally for breath. The boy just stared back at her for a long time before heaving a long sigh and tossing his wrench down to the floor.

"Fine, I'll take you. I know well enough where it is, but don't expect this to happen again," He agreed and briskly took off walking out of the warehouse.

"H-hey! Wait!" Saige called after him, having to rush in order to keep up. It went on like that for awhile, quickly walking in silence. "So, who are you anyway?"

"Um… I'm Roland," He answered her, and it might have been a shadow but it almost looked as if he blushed. Saige shook her head, knowing she was imagining things. "What are you anyway, an alien?"

"What?" Saige exclaimed in alarm, stopping short to stare at him. "Why would you ask that?"

"That thing on your wrist, it looks pretty alienish to me…" Roland snapped back, turning his face away from her and speeding up. "What is it anyway, its glowing."

"It's a Time Jumper, I'm from the future, see?" Saige tried explaining, hoping that someone who believed in aliens would believe in time travel. Roland thought it over and finally gave a firm nod. Saige shook her head, still incredulous to how she was believed. The rest of the walk continued in silence, until she noticed she was outside of Nathan's house.

"Thank you, Roland," Saige turned to him and smiled. He grudgingly stuck his hand out for her to shake, and with a little hesitation she shook it. He nodded and turned on his heel and stalked off. She watched him go, mulling over her thoughts. Who knew how long she stood there thinking about him until a voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Saige! I was worried! It got dark and you were gone!" Nathan called from the house, rushing over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Are you alright? You were nowhere to be found!"

"I'm fine," She answered him, forcing a smile. She was getting tired again. And she couldn't stop thinking about Roland. What was up with that kid? He seems harsh and cruel at first glance, but there is definite depth to him. "I was just exploring."

"Well, please let me come with you next time. There can be some bad people around here and I wouldn't want you hurt…" Nathan scolded with a worried frown. He turned and motioned her to come inside. "Come in, I fixed us dinner. And I have news. But we can wait until after we eat to discuss it."

The meal was pleasant. Very plain and simple but well made. After the dinner Saige and Nathan went into the living room with mugs of tea to talk before they would retire to bed. Saige had been itching to ask about her Time Jumper but was waiting for him to bring it up. And just when she felt she would explode, he began to talk.

"I regret to inform you that I was unable to fix your Time Jumper. In fact, I don't even know a single thing about the way it works. Everything is so advanced, I'm not sure I could name one piece of equipment used to make the gadget!" He sadly stated, giving her an apologetic smile. Saige's heart dropped. She felt tears rush to her eyes and she had to swallow hard to keep from bursting into tears right there.

"But you can stay here, if you want! I'm sure there is some way to get you home, don't lose hope, please Saige!" Nathan rushed to add, getting a desperate look on his face. Taking a couple deep breaths, Saige calmed herself down enough to get out a smile and excuse herself to the bedroom. Nathan was a gentleman enough to know not to push her and say much more. Once she was behind the closed door of the room, she sunk down to the floor and buried her face in her hands. Everything seemed hopeless. Utterly hopeless. She was stuck in Renton 100 years before her time and had no way of getting back. She gritted her teeth as she imagined the smiling face of Teddy, but the emotions she felt weren't anger. They were of regret. Before the tears could come, Saige forced herself up and stripped down to her under clothes and got into the bed and shut her eyes. Sleep came almost instantly. Day one of the blast to the past was complete. Only a lifetime to go.


End file.
